


summer's in the air (and baby heaven's in your eyes)

by outofaith



Series: I will love you ('til the end of time) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beach Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pet Names, The Author Regrets Nothing, shamelessly inspired by lana del rey songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith
Summary: Harry is a frat boy and Louis is his Daddy. They go to Bali.





	summer's in the air (and baby heaven's in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language. Catch me on tumblr! @outofaith

Louis Tomlinson was a man to be respected. He took no shit from anyone and he made a point of being the best in the business.

 

He was made of sharp angles, sharp glances and even sharper words.

 

Everyone knew that if you were looking for someone to be understanding of your mistakes or someone to coddle you, Louis was not the go-to person. He was fierce and sharp and serious. He did not tolerate mistakes on his business and he definitely did not forgive them.

 

However, there was one tiny little detail that threw people off when it came to Louis. The soft look on his eyes when he glanced at his significant other. 

 

Harry had been huge news to everyone who worked at Tomlinson Industries and, moreso, to everyone in the business. They took one look at Harry’s big, doe eyes and soft, curly hair, his easy smile and big dimples and they had to scoff. Surely, Louis would eat him alive and toss him to the side, like all of his previous conquests.

 

Except, Louis didn’t. Harry stayed. Made himself nice and comfortable in Louis’ life and heart and decided that he wouldn’t leave. Louis was strangely okay with that notion.

 

As Louis looked to the side, to Harry’s sun kissed skin, rosy cheeks and mussed up curls from the wind that gently blowed around them, he couldn’t help but smile.

 

Bali was quite nice, Louis had decided that years ago when he first visited. But Bali with a tanned Harry in tiny yellow shorts was just about heaven on earth.

 

They had retreated to a secluded part of the beach – just the two of them. Nice lounging chairs and a big linen tent just in front of the sea. A nice selection of fruit and too many bottles of rosé made their faces flush from more than the sun that was just starting to go down.

 

“Do you think we could stay here forever, Daddy?” Harry asked from his place on the front of Louis’ chair.

 

Louis took the sight before him. Long legs and a lean torso that were kissed by the sun, chestnut curls wild from the breeze, rosy cheeks dimpled by a content smile.

 

“I don’t suppose that we could, darling.” Was the answer. Harry’s pout was quick to appear and Louis couldn’t help but chuckle. “C’mere, princess.”

 

The younger boy crawled his way up the chair until he was sitting on Louis’ lap, one of his hands around his neck, the other still holding his glass of wine. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, princess.” The murmured endearment tumbling easy from his lips. “Are you aware of that? That you’re the most precious person in my life?”

 

The pink that tinged Harry’s cheeks now came from an entire different reason. He bit his bottom lip and giggled. “I know, Daddy. You always tell me that.”

 

“Indeed.” Louis hummed. “It would appear that way.” He leaned forward and gently claimed Harry’s lips. 

 

They kissed like that – gently. The wind blowing around them, just enough for the goosebumps to raise on their skin.

 

Harry sighed and leaned back, just enough that his nose brushed Louis’. “Don’t want to go back home, Daddy.” He confessed.

 

“Why is that, hm?” Above him, Harry shrugged.

 

“Don’t like being away from you.” His voice was no louder than a whisper, the gentle wind blowing them away as soon as they were muttered.

 

The phantom of a smile graced Louis’ lips, if he had his eyes open, he would see Harry’s half-lidded eyes softening even more at the sight. “I know, darling, I don’t like being away from you either.”

 

Harry took a sip of his french wine, an expensive brand that Louis had made sure to stock the Villa with just because he knew it was his baby’s favorite. “Just a bit longer, princess, and then you can come live with me for good.”

 

That made Harry smile. He liked Uni, sure, but he could barely wait until he could wake up next to his Daddy everyday.

 

Louis’ hands traced Harry’s back, from his shoulder blades to his waist, his fingers dipping at the dimples in his back, on the bottom of his spine and down again, until they were cupping his ass.

 

He knew Harry had felt the change on their kiss’ pace – his soft whine, drowned by the waves crashing at the shore more than enough clue. “Daddy, please.” Came his hushed plea.

 

Louis allowed himself a smug smirk at the breathless tone. “We can’t do anything now, princess, don’t have any lube.”

 

“Don’t need it, Daddy.” Harry panted, his neck leaning to the side to give Louis’ space to place his kisses. “Already got myself all ready for you.”

 

That prompted an amused chuckle out of Louis, however, it soon turned into a groan when Harry grinded down on him. “Alright then, darling.”

 

They did an awkward maneuver to get Harry’s shorts down. Not worried in the slightest that someone could walk by and see them. Louis’ had made sure that that spot was just theirs to enjoy. “Are you ready, my love?” He asked and Harry’s answer was a soft smile accompanied by a nod. “Go on, then.”

 

Having recieved permission, Harry lowered himself down, inch by inch, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Once he was fully seated, he captured Louis’ lips in a breathless kiss.

 

Harry moved then. Soft sighs and high pitched whines escaping him with each movement of his hips. 

 

Louis leant his head back, admiring the gorgeous sight in front of him. If Harry’s cheeks were flushed before, now they were tainted a deep red, the same as his kissen-bitten lips. His curls looked soft as they moved with the light breeze and the pink and orange hues of the sunset haloed Harry. Louis tought the green eyed man looked like an angel coming from his most perverse dreams.

 

“Daddy, please.” He pleaded once more and Louis leaned forward to claim his lips once again. One of his hands framing his lover’s flushed face, the other moving up and down his cock. “Can you come for me, my darling?” His voice was breathless and deep. “Can you come for Daddy?”

 

In response to his question, he received a high pitched whine. Harry moved his hips with force one more time and then he stilled. His body went rigid, his eyes tightly shut and his red lips open in a silent scream.

 

Louis didn’t keep his baby waiting, releasing inside him just a moment later. As he came down from his high, he took in the sight before him. Harry was always like this after they had sex. Pliant, humming soft noises of contentment. 

 

Louis held him close. One of his arms around his waist and the other softly scratching his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment. 

 

Listening to the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore, the soft breeze cooling their warm skins down. Louis thought that he had it right. Harry was, indeed, heaven on earth.


End file.
